100 Reasons to Love Dan and Phil: Part 2
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Random One-Shot) This is sort of a sequel to the first '100 Reasons To Love Dan and Phil'. I had more in store so I figured, let's write another 100! Hope you enjoy it as I had tons of fun writing it. So I present, another 100 Reasons To Love Dan Howell and Phil Lester. Disclaimer: Don't Own Dan or Phil.


_**I had more reasons to love Dan and Phil so I figured I would write a part 2 XD (Sorry TSOU didn't go up today, tomorrow most likely! :))**_

_**So without further or do, lets-a-go! :D**_

_**A/N I apologize in advance if I do happen to repeat some from the first one. Sorry guys.**_

_**A/N Congrats to Dan now for hitting 4 million! Yay Dan :D.**_

* * *

><p>100 More Reasons to love Dan Howell and Phil Lester:<p>

101. Lubricate, 'nough said'.

102. Llama Hat.

103. Lion Hat.

104. Danteasers. (Totally more towards Phan though obvi XD).

105. The Danpire.

106. Lion Onesie.

107. Dinosaur Onesie.

108. Delia Smith, again 'nough said.

109. They may or may not of stole Ashens couch *shifty eyes*.

110. The year 2022 XD.

111. Pikachu Onesie.

112. Totoro Onesie. (Why do they own so many onesies? They're both men in their 20's... *disturbed face*.)

113. The Fantastic Foursome.

114. 'DanVsPhil'. Too funny for words XD.

115. Their quotes are really inspirational.

116. But extremely hilarious at the same time.

117. Glabella.

118. Cat Whiskers... They come from within.

119. When they 'fight' with each other when in all reality, they're just making every single phangirl squeal with ultimate joy. Yeah, I'm looking at you.

120. Pancake Day. (I wish we had pancake day :/.)

121. They're extremely sexy.

122. But then again, they can be extreme derps. But they're so cuuuute XD *dies from cuteness overload*.

123. Fringe Check.

124. Zebra. (ZEEEHBRAAAA!)

125. "Why aren't you in my bed? Because you're tweeeelve." I am not going to lie, I almost pissed myself hearing that. Beautiful mental images of a strawberry pissing herself. Yes, I am a strawberry. DON'T JUDGE ME.

126. Hearthands :3.

127. Viewer Spooky Happening.

128. They're are complete 'many men'. *cough cough* The Fault In Our Stars. I think they cried more than I did... And I'm a strawberry.

129. "Bouncy Bouncy Bounce. Get off my bed. Bou-OOW. So much perminal brain damage, is this real life?" Again, literally pissed myself XD.

130. Megan Fox.

131. The Edward Cullen mask. Freaking creepy dudes.

132. Good Helium.

133. Phil tries his best to not swear and then there's Dan... Grab life by the titball!

134. Microwave.

135. Wildcats (everywhere, wave your hands up in the air! Haha, couldn't resist XD).

136. "Chris Brown that egg! DAN! You don't Chris Brown the egg? No."

137. Pokemon.

138. Their Vlogs.

139. Their Failures.

140. Kirby Face.

141. Internet Support Group.

142. DanandPhilGAMES (Literally screamed when I saw this XD. All my dreams are alive).

143. Their Celebration Dances.

144. Cooking with Dan... I felt so bad for Phil :(.

145. All the different kinds of perverts... You fridge perverts...

146. His fluffy hat.

147. Dan's constant tapping... That sounded wrong.

148. Phil's giggle :3.

149. Cereal.

150. Dirty thoughts.

151. Dan's neck.

152. Dan's 'White Circle' t-shirt. The circle of life!

153. Phil's 'Gengar' Shirt.

154. Their selfies. *Dies... again.*

155. "I'm flying Jack! I'm flying!"

156. Giraphil.

157. The Krave Challenge!

158. BBC Radio 1.

159. The Album Charts.

160. The Phandom in general... It can be a scary place.

161. Phil's been around since 2006. It's been about 8 years, whoa.

162. Z-Day.

163. University Life according to Dan.

164. Dan's mumble and Phil being 'deaf'. Wouldn't want to be in that situation. (Even though I do mumble too. Damn it Dan! You're rubbing off on me! *fums in the corner* Be lucky I still love you.)

165. Dan and Phil reacting to Teens react to Dan and Phil.

166. The PhotoBooth Challenge XD.

167. Existential Crisis.

168. Why Dan is an awful human being.

169. Truth or Dare.

170. Drama Llama.

171. Left Handedism.

172. Srs Bsnss.

173. How To Befriend Your Favorite Internet Stars. (Still can't believe Phil let Dan tie him up. Innuendo totally intended.)

174. Things That I Thought Were True That Are Aren't True!

175. Lick Race. (Definitely got a powerful tongue Dan! XD)

176. The 7 Second Challenge!

177. The Toilet Tag!

178. Why I Was A Weird Kid!

179. Animal Crossing.

180. Blue Hair.

181. Chat Logs.

182. Cheese.

183. Dan sized pea or a pea sized Dan?

184. Their American Accents.

185. Dan and Phil get down! (Sounds so wrong but feels so right XD)

186. Jellybean Roulette.

187. Snokoplasm.

188. Fetus Phil (I just watched his first video and my pheels are everywhere :D).

189. Christmas Baking.

190. Extinction Race.

191. Water Race.

192. Stalker Prank Call.

193. Their Random Dances.

194. Shitstorms.

195. The really disturbing smut fics written about them... The Hat Fic *Shudders*.

196. Llamaarmy.

197. Typos have ruined Dan's life...

198. LessAmazingPhil.

199. Danisnotinteresting.

200. Just as I said on reason 100, they're Dan and Phil and they're amazing just the way they are. I wouldn't change them for the world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woo! Another 100 reasons to love them! I deserve a medal haha. :D<strong>_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed the now 200 reasons to love Dan and Phil and I will see you later.**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_


End file.
